


For Beer

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Jack wants to relax. His team thinks he needs company.





	For Beer

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** For Beer  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, Teal'c  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 149  
>  **Summary:** Jack wants to relax. His team thinks he needs company.  
>  **A/N:** written for cat_77 for fandom_stocking

This was one of Jack’s favorite places. Here he could relax, have a beer or two and un....

“Jack.”

A sigh swept through him as Daniel’s not so dulcet tones interrupted his thoughts. “I’m out by the pond.” Jack yelled.

Within seconds Daniel walked towards him with Sam and Teal’c following quickly after. 

Confusion spread across Jack’s face. “What are y’all doing here?”

Daniel shrugged as he sat down in the lawn chair. “Well, after everything that had happened recently we thought that you could use the company.”

Jack didn’t say a word but watched silently as Sam and Teal’c each opened up the lawn chairs they had brought. “I don’t really need the...”

Teal’c pushed a large cooler towards Jack with his foot. “We have brought more beer, O’Neill.”

A satisfied grin spread across Jack’s face as he brought the half-finished bottle to his lips. “Y’all can stay.”


End file.
